Frightened, Fire, and Freedom
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Hollywood Arts has a fire and Jade plans to save everyone


**Hey guys! I want to make a tragic story. Everything will turn out okay I guess win the end just so you know. Sorry if I spoiled it for you guys but if you read the story it's actually not that bad of a give away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the one shot!**

* * *

There I lay hand in hand with my boyfriend Beck Oliver on a top of a hill. We don't eat the much, we just lay there and make out most of the time. Since we're seniors in high school the school lets us go out to eat any time we want instead of eating at the food truck. That's only for freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors if they want to. Beck made a great picnic, he packed grapes, apple slices, spaghetti, rolls, and blueberry pie. Everything was good until I smelled something strange.

"Beck, do you smell that?" I ask.

"No," Beck thought for a moment and took a deep breath in. "Never mind, I do smell it. What is that smell?"

"I don't know. Beck I'm getting worried," I say to Beck.

"Babe, it's probably nothing," Beck reassures me. "Remember Hollywood Arts was having that cookout today? It's probably the grill from the school. You know, we're still near the school. We can still smell the schools food from the cookout. That's probably all."

"You know what your probably right," I say to Beck. I lean in for a kiss and Beck kissed me back. We lay there silent for about five minutes until we hear some screaming. I jump up from Beck's lap and I stare at Beck worryingly.

"FIRE! FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE SOMEONE GET HELP! CALL 911! YHIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" We hear sikowitz call from the school.

"Beck! We have to go down there and see what's going on!" say yell in a panicky tone. Without thinking Beck runs down to Hollywood Arts. I run down there with him not bothering to clean up our picnic. As we reach to the school we hear murmurs of "what's going on" or "what happened." Some Re crying and panicking, some on are the phone with there parents, some are trying to help everyone out.

"Everyone gather around! Say your name as I call you, Jade West," Lane says.

"I'm right here," I say loudly for Lane to hear.

"Beck Oliver," Lane calls.

"Here," Beck says in his sexy panicky tone. I have to admit it turns me on when he gets worried.

"Sinjin Van-" Lane get interrupted by Sikowitz.

"There's students stuck in the building!" Sikowitz screamed loudly. Everyone starts crying and panicking even more.

"Well who are they?!" Lane says in a panicking tone.

"Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Trina Vega. They were all going to lunch at Nozo but the fire caught them and trapped them in the building," Sikowitz says. Tears start running down my face as I hear Cat's name being called.

"CAT!" I scream. Beck hugs me tight and started rubbing circles on my back saying soothing things in my ear.

"It's going to be okay Sweetheart," Beck whispers in my ear.

"No! Everything is not alright! My best friend since preschool is trapped in that fire! I need to save her!" I yell. After that scene I run into the building. **(A/N: NEVER RUN INTO A BURNING BUILDING! This story does not persuade you to do such thing as this.)**

"JADE!" Beck yells. He tries to run in with me. I got away with it because there was no guards blocking the door where I was running in. On the other hand teachers were surrounding the main door were Beck was running into. I was in the building now. It didn't look like the Hollywood Arts I knew and tolerated. The walls were burnt, the hallways were dirty, there was smoke everywhere, and the wallpaper from the lockers started to peel off. I look at my locker one last time because I knew I had to redo it. All the scissors were rusty. Everything about this place made me want to cry. I couldn't see with the smoke so I had to do my best not to cry. I see a pile of bodies in the main hallway. They were Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina's bodies. I run over to them. They had so much ashes in there faces.

"CAT CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I scream. There was no answer. I grabbed her legs and dragged her out first. I'm outside and I can barely breathe.

"LOOK THERE'S SOMEONE OVER THERE CARRYING BODIES!" Lane says pointing to me. I ignore all the staring and murmuring. My only focus is to let the rest of my friends and the people who I can tolerate out of the building. I go back inside and grab Robbie's feet. He's actually plight ear than I expected him to be. I race over to the doorway and put his body outside. It's too late. I start seeing black everywhere and I pass out. The last thing I see is Beck standing there holding my hand and crying.

I look up from my deep sleep and nothing looks the same like it has been before. I'm in a room where everything is white and bright. The sun is hitting my face. I'm in a nightgown and Beck is sitting in a chair right beside my bed.

"Hey honey," Beck says kissing my check whispering softly. "Good thing you finally woke up." I look around confused. All my friends are in these nightgowns too.

"Where am I?" I ask Beck.

"You're at the hospital," Beck says in a calming gentle voice. "You dragged Cat and Robbie out of the school fire we had. You passed out while Robbie was being dragged out."

"What about Tori, Andre, and Trina?" I ask.

"They're safe. The fireman rescued them at the school shortly after you dragged Cat and Robbie out," Beck says. I look around the room. I'm placed In a huge room with Cat, Robbie, Trina, Tori and Andre. They all had oxygen masks on they're faces. Still sleeping. They're parents are in here too but they made no efforts of talking to me. Tears start rolling down my cheek seeing the sights of my friends.

"Why are they wearing oxygen masks?" I ask Beck.

"You saved Cat and Robbie but they still need oxygen. Tori, Andre, and Trina didn't make it out in time so they have to stay in those oxygen masks for a few days. They're all fine though," Beck explains.

"I'm so lucky to be alive," I tell Beck.

"I was so afraid to loose you. Promise you won't leave me ever again," Beck says. We end up in a passionate make out session until I get air to breathe out words two words in my mouth I been planning to say forever.

"I promise."

* * *

**YAY! Everyone ends up okay! I know this was long but thanks to all who read it. Please review because the more you review the faster I update so yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
